Kommunistische Arbeiterpartei
Die Grüne Partei (The Green Party), or simply Die Grün(s) (The Green(s)), is a Green Party in Dundorfisches Kaiserreich. History Die Grüne Partei, abbreviation DGP, was formed in 2763. Following average success under two different ideologies, one Fascist and the other Conservative, the party took advantage of the lack of choice in the political spectrum of Dundorf. Numerous left wing and right wing, and in some cases, extremist parties are present in Dundorf so the Party reformed as a Green Party, something Dundorf, and many other nations lacked. Oskar Schwertberger took the leadership of the party and made 3 branch organizations to gain extra support and to get more involved with Dundorfians. Branches There are 3 other branches of Die Grüne Partei that are also known as secondary organizations: Grüner Frieden - "Green Peace", a campaigning organization that acts to change attitudes and behaviour, to protect and conserve the environment and to promote peace. Klimainteressen-Ausschuss - "Environmental Interest Committee", a research organization to find alternatives to fossil fuels and other environmental concerns, and to affect the population's opinion on the environment. Völkerinteresse - "People's Interest", an organization that talks to citizens of all backgrounds about their political, environmental and international concerns. Party Symbols and Meanings The Party's colours are Green and Yellow, hence the name "Die Grüne Partei" (The Green Party). The Party symbol is the Sunflower which is a sign of hope, growth, and nature. Ideology The Party focuses heavily on ecology, conservation, the environment and peace movements, however, in addition to democracy and ecological issues, our Party is concerned with civil liberties, social justice and nonviolence. The Party is centrist orientated, taking some views from the left, and some from the right, balancing them out accordingly. The DGP stands for: 1. Ecological Wisdom - a philosophy of ecological harmony or equilibrium. It is necessarily not as easily defined as ecological health or scientific ecology concepts. It refers in part to biomimicry (imitating the efficiency of nature's services and bodily forms). 2. Social Justice - the concept of a society in which "justice" is achieved in every aspect of society, rather than merely the administration of law. It is generally thought of as a world which affords individuals and groups fair treatment and an impartial share of the benefits of society. 3. Grassroots Democracy - a tendency towards designing political processes where as much decision-making authority as practical is shifted to the organization's lowest geographic level of organization. To cite a specific hypothetical example, a national grassroots organization, would place as much decision-making power as possible in the hands of a local chapter instead of the head office. The principle is that for democratic power to be best exercised it must be vested in a local community instead of isolated, atomized individuals, essentially making it the opposite of national supremacy. 4. Nonviolence - a philosophy and strategy for social change that rejects the use of physical violence. As such, nonviolence is an alternative to passive acceptance of oppression and armed struggle against it. 5. Decentralization - (see Grassroots Democracy in addition) the process of dispersing decision-making governance closer to the people or citizen. 6. Community-Based Economics - encourages local substitution and a rejection of outside energy subsidy and coercion. It is most familiar from the lifeways of those practicing voluntary simplicity, including traditional Mennonite, Amish, and modern eco-village communities. 7. Feminism - an intellectual, philosophical and political discourse aimed at equal rights and legal protection for women. It involves various movements, theories, and philosophies, all concerned with issues of gender difference; that advocate equality for women; and that campaign for women's rights and interests. Equal rights for all races and sexualities, for example, are also high on the list of the DGP's priorities. 8. Respect for Diversity 9. Global Responsibility 10. Future Focus 11. Sustainability - to maintain balance of a certain process or state in any system. To ensure an there is an ecosystem to maintain ecological processes, functions, biodiversity and productivity into the future.